Funds are requested to continue the support of a program initiating publication of invited articles in the Journal of Medical Entomology, the only national and international journal devoted entirely to this important paramedical field. Articles reviewing significant fundamental and applied aspects of medical entomology will continue to be invided from outstanding specialists. This program is designed to provide summaries of current progress and review of recent literature, with the objectives of aiding researchers bibliographically and coordinating and stimulating further research. Review articles will average approximately 15 printed pages each and will be published 6 times a year (1 per issue of Journal).